


As Long As You’re With Me

by RidingMalum



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Omg there was only one bed, Pining Rick, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, flustered rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: “Just your voice keeps me calm. You’re my anchor, Beth Chapel.”
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	As Long As You’re With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You take the bed, you need it more than me.”

It was a long drive to the cabin that night. The three of them tried to stay awake but Beth eventually passed out in the back seat and Yolanda kept silent. Rick could clearly see that she was thinking. He could tell by the look on her face that it was only the bad outcomes that were crossing her mind. He wanted to say something to comfort her or reassure her. They were technically friends but Rick doubted they were close enough for Yolanda to really listen to him. Plus, Rick may be a lot of things but a hypocrite wasn’t one of them. Horrible thoughts were flashing behind his eyes as he drove down the empty street. He was glad that Beth was asleep. She needed it, but selfishly he wished she was awake just so she could ramble on and distract them. Distract him.

She always had a knack for distracting him from things he didn’t want to think about. She didn’t know it but nevertheless he was thankful for it. Even at the lunch table when it was just the two of them and they didn’t talk, Beth still helped him. She would ramble on to her parents and although Rick knew eavesdropping was bad it took him out of his downward spiral that always seemed to kick in around lunch time. Maybe it was because he had to look at his apple, his one apple and know that if his parents were alive they would make sure that he was actually fed. But then Beth would plop down in her seat and always flash a bright smile at Rick before opening her laptop and Skyping her parents. He wouldn’t listen to the conversation, not really, but he always heard the excitement in her voice when she talked. It was hard to miss.

But that didn’t matter. They were currently driving to a cabin that they have never been to before and the car and road were dead silent with Yolanda and Rick thinking horrible things. If Rick glanced up into the rear view mirror occasionally just to get a glimpse of Beth, well he’ll just keep that to himself. 

About two hours after starting their little trip they finally pulled up next to the Dugan’s car. Yolanda practically jumped out to hug Courtney. Rick had a feeling that Courtney was to Yolanda what Beth was to Rick. Their anchors, without knowing of course. Rick didn’t jump out, though. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned around to gently shake Beth awake. She must not have been sleeping deeply because she blinked her eyes open slowly and then looked around owlishly, taking in her surroundings.

“Are we here?” She asks quietly, sleep still present in her voice. Rick nods and gets out, pulling his seat forward for her to get out. When she trips getting out Rick catches her. Neither of them mention it and Rick is glad it’s dark because he knows his cheeks are a shade of pink. 

Once she’s settled on her feet it takes her only a moment before full on sprinting to Courtney and Yolanda and hugging them. The side of Rick’s mouth pulls up. He never thought he’d find a friend he cared about, never cared to, but these three girls who barely reach his shoulders forced their way into his life and he’s happy for it. Happiness, something still slightly foreign to him. The Harris house didn’t really specialize in happiness. 

He doesn’t go over and hug them but he greets Courtney and gives Mike a fist bump, Pat is to busy dealing with his co fused wife to focus on them just yet so they make there way into the cabin. He makes his way into the middle of the room and just looks around. It was the biggest cabin he’s ever seen. He’s sure that this could be classified as a mansion but decides not to mention it. 

It doesn’t take long for them to get down to business. Figuring out what they’re going to do. The pressure Rick starts to feel pressing on his shoulders when he finally has a time limit on figuring out his father’s journal. He doesn’t know how long he’s sitting there working on different numbers and calculations before he feels someone walk up beside him and stop. 

He knows it’s Beth without looking. There’s a quick feeling of embarrassment when he realizes that at some point he knew Beth was around without looking. How she was feeling without asking. At one point, early on but late enough for them to actually be friends Yolanda said something about Rick having a crush on Beth. He brushed it off as a Joke but he isn’t so sure anymore.

A plate is set down in front of him. It’s some sort of pasta. It looks and smells good and instantly knows that Beth made. She must have been scared or anxious because she cooks when she is. He finally looks up and Beth smiles at him. “I made food for everyone but you didn’t come down so I thought I’d bring you a plate, you must be starved.”

Rick takes in Beth’s appearance. Chuck is sitting on the top of her head and she’s nervously playing with her hands. She’s forcing herself to not break eye contact. 

“Thanks Beth, I appreciate it.” Rick says. And he’s sincere, he’s always sincere when it comes to Beth. “If you made it I’m sure it’ll be the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Rick thinks he sees a small blush forming on Beth’s cheeks but he waves it off as his imagination. “You said that about the cookies I baked last week.”

Rick grins and Beths sudden shyness. “And I meant it.”

Beth rolls her eyes and walks away. Rick takes a bite and stops his eyes from rolling back. If Beth decided she didn’t want to be a doctor she’d have a pretty good future as a chef. He finishes eating in record time and immediately begins to work on the journal again. A few people come to check on him but it isn’t until Pat comes along that it finally clicks. As soon as they run down the new plan and everything is settled Rick finally feels the exhaustion settle in his bones. He looks at the bedrooms and sees that everyone is bunking together. Well, except Mike but he’s not about to argue with the kid. Not after what he heard about Sportsmaster. He looks at the rooms and sees one is shut. Clearly designated for Barbara and Pat the other is cracked and he hears giggling. It looks like Yolanda and Courtney are sharing a room. It doesn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

The only other bedroom has one person in it. Beth. He adores Beth but sharing a bedroom with her is something that makes his heart race. It doesn’t matter anyways, he’s to tired. He pushes the door open more and Beth looks up at him. He notices that she’s setting some blankets and pillows on the floor but she smiles anyways. He furrows his eyebrows at her actions and before saying anything grabs the pillows and blankets and throws them on the double sized bed. 

“What are you doing?” Beth asks, a pillow still in her hand.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor. I can sleep downstairs on the couch or something.” He says without hesitation. Yeah, he’s exhausted but if he let Beth sleep on the floor when other options were available he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

“Rick, don’t be hard headed. You take the bed. You need it way more than I do.” Beth says and tries to wrestle one of the blankets from him. It doesn’t budge but she doesn’t give up. “I already slept for a bit, I can sleep on the floor. And I’m not making you sleep on the couch. Look how exhausted you are. You won’t get any rest on that couch.”

Maybe it’s the exhaustion. Maybe it’s what Yolanda said playing in his head or maybe it’s just about wanting Beth to be comfortable but suddenly he blurts out, “why don’t we just share the bed?”

Beth freezes and after he registers what he said he freezes too. Neither of them know what to say and neither of them want to be the one to break the silence. 

But eventually Beth does, because it’s Beth, and Beth doesn’t do silence. “I mean...is it even big enough for the both of us?”

“Well it’s a double bed. I’m sure we’ll fit.” Rick replies.

“What if I kick you in my sleep?” Beth says, still looking at the bed and not at Rick. 

“Beth, you’re half my size. If you kick me in your sleep I probably won’t even notice.”

Beth finally huffs out a laugh. She goes to the other side of the bed and crawls in. She doesn’t need any more persuading because she pays the spot next to her before she gets comfortable under the blankets.Rick takes the hint and climbs into the bed. There isn’t much room between them but he tries to inch towards the edge so Beth feels comfortable.

She must realize what he’s doing because she rolls her eyes and looks at him. Like really looks at him until he’s fully on the bed. Once he’s situated Beth throws an arm around him and lays her head on his chest. It makes Rick tense. He doesn’t know what to do. Beth has always been touchy with everyone but she’s never cuddled up to him. 

She looks up at him with her big brown eyes and a playful smile. “I cuddle when I sleep so you should get used to it.” And with that she takes his arm and puts it under her head. Like she’s constant to use him as a pillow rather than the ones they already have. Rick gets used to it quicker than he thought he would. He practically melts into the bed and without realizing his fingers moves slowly and softly up and down Beths arm.

A few minutes pass and Beth hasn’t moved and Rick is so comfortable that he’s sure that the girl in his arms has fallen asleep. Until she clears her throat and without looking at him asks in a quiet voice. “Are you afraid?” 

Rick doesn’t answer right away. He has to think about it, he’s been so preoccupied that he never took his feelings into account. He supposes that on some level he is but he knows that Courtney and Yolanda will be by his side and Beth will be in his ear. He’s always much calmer when he knows Beth is okay.

He doesn’t say this, though, instead he says, “I guess, but I think I’ll be okay. What about you? Are you afraid?”

This time it’s Beth who takes a second and doesn’t answer the question. 

“How are you certain that you’ll be okay?” She asks, her voice still quiet. She didn’t have to answer his question, he can hear it in her voice. He doesn’t press. He knows it’ll get him nowhere with her.

Instead he answers her question. He is afraid of tomorrow and he really doesn’t feel like lying to her right now.

“You’re going to be there to keep me safe.”

She finally looks up at him and her brows are furrowed. “Yolanda and Courtney are fighting with you. I’ll only be with you guys through the intercoms.”

“Your voice is enough.” He says quietly. He closes his eyes because he wants to tell her the truth but doesn’t know if he’d be able to if he has to look at her. “Just your voice keeps me calm. You’re my anchor, Beth Chapel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. And feel free to check out my tumblr @ svnnypope and leave me recommendations for more fics.


End file.
